1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee brace. More specifically, the knee brace is particularly useful after knee replacement surgery to stabilize the joint and significantly reduce, if not eliminate, pain associated with such procedure. The brace is light, flexible, and caused virtually no sweating.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various knee braces have been proposed. However, most are cumbersome, tight, restrictive and cause excessive sweating in the area underlying the brace.
Such disadvantages are overcome by the brace of the present invention.
According to the present invention there is provided a knee brace comprising a body having a layer of mesh like breathable material having a light weight aluminum border on an outer surface thereof and hook and loop straps for engaging the brace about a knee joint.